


Just a Kiss

by winged_melodies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, I wrote this out of spite, M/M, i am an angry gay pagan, theyre pagan cause i never see pagans represented on tv, this is literally the most self indulgent thing ive ever thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_melodies/pseuds/winged_melodies
Summary: Aldrich loves Marcus. He's charming, knows how to kiss, and has a great sense of humor. The worst part is that Marcus loves giving gifts, and Aldrich cannot come up with a perfect gift for him in return. With the help of their mutual friend, Eleni, Aldrich finally finds the right gift for Marcus.





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Rome: Marcus
> 
> Germania: Aldrich
> 
> A. Greece: Eleni

Aldrich jumped when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly set his offerings at Odin’s alter and opened the door.

“Took you long enough,” Marcus said. “Damn, your house is cold.”

“I was giving offerings to Odin. And heat costs money, which I do not have,” Aldrich said. Marcus walked into the kitchen and set two plastic bags on the counter. He then walked into the living room and threw himself on the couch. “Is there a reason you showed up at my house without my knowledge?”

“The Gods told me to,” Marcus snickered. He stretched out and said, “man, your couch is literally the most comfortable thing in the universe.”

Aldrich rolled his eyes. He moved Marcus’ legs and sat down next to him. Marcus stretched his legs on top of Aldrich. “Got anything planned for today?” Marcus asked.

“Nope,” Aldrich replied. “I never do anything special for my birthday. You know this.” Marcus frowned. “What?”

“Nothing. I don’t know.” He fidgeted with his fingers. “We could do something. Just you and me.”

Aldrich sighed. “I don’t want to do anything.”

“Come on, we can just hang out here if you’d like.” Marcus sat up, his legs still on Aldrich’s lap. “We could watch a movie or make out-”

“I’m gonna stop you right there.” Aldrich pushed Marcus down and stood up. “Fine. We can do something. Here. And it will be just the two of us.”

Marcus smiled. “Good. Also, I have a present for you.” He stood up and grabbed one of the bags he set on the counter earlier. “Don’t worry, I didn’t wrap it up or anything. Here.” He handed the bag to Aldrich.

“How much did this cost?” Aldrich asked.

“Nothing,” Marcus said. “I made it myself.”

Aldrich frowned. “You don’t have to get me stuff for my birthday.”

“I didn’t make it for your birthday. I started a couple of months ago, and I got done a week ago.”

Aldrich groaned. “That’s worse! You don’t need to make things for me!”

Marcus frowned. “You’d do the same for me, right? I just wanted to do something nice for you. Now open it.”

Aldrich reluctantly grabbed the bag. He took the newspaper out of the bag and set it down. He looked at Marcus who mouthed “open it.” He turned back to the clump of newspaper on his counter. He started to unwrap it. When the last of the newspaper fell, he stared in shock at a small clay statue.

“Holy shit,” Aldrich said. “Is this Odin?”

Marcus nodded. “I remember you said you liked the statue I made of Apollo for my altar, so I decided to make you one for Odin. I spent hours researching him for this. I hope you like it.”

Aldrich had no words. He’s been meaning to buy something else for his altar, but he never had enough money. “How much should I pay you?”

Marcus sighed. “Nothing. It’s a present. Put it on your altar.” Marcus grabbed the statue and walked into the living room. He walked up to the bookshelf and stood there, waiting for Aldrich.

He followed Marcus and took the statue from him. He moved aside the two raven statues and set it down. “I hope He likes it,” Marcus said.

“I bet He will,” Aldrich said. When he was done rearranging his altar, he stepped back to inspect it. He loved the statue.  _ Do you like it? _ Aldrich thought. He waited for a couple of seconds before getting an affirmative feeling. “He likes it,” Aldrich said.

Marcus smiled. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the other bag. He reached in and grabbed out a bottle of wine. “You brought wine?” Aldrich asked. Marcus nodded. “I don’t drink wine.”

“I know, but you never know,” Marcus said.

“What does that even mean?” Aldrich asked. Marcus grabbed out two more clumps of newspaper from the bag. He unwrapped them to reveal that they were wine glasses.

“I know you don’t have any wine glasses so I brought some.” He filled up both of the glasses with wine and walked over to Aldrich. He handed one wine glass to Aldrich and retreated to the couch. He sipped his wine and smiled.

“What?” Aldrich asked.

“Nothing. Are you going to sit by me?”

Aldrich rolled his eyes and sat down next to Marcus.

“Try the wine, at least. It was expensive,” Marcus said, taking a sip of wine.

Aldrich reluctantly took a sip of the wine. It wasn’t that bad, actually. It was sweet and had a good aftertaste. “Okay, I’ll admit this is good,” Aldrich said.

“I knew it,” Marcus said. “I knew you’d like it.”

They sat there for a while, drinking wine and talking about anything and everything.

“So, how’s the play going?” Aldrich asked. Marcus was the theatre teacher at the same high school Aldrich taught at.

“It’s going well. The students sang ABBA songs last Friday since most of the cast was missing,” Marcus said. “It was very entertaining.” Aldrich took his last sip of wine. “Want more? I have the whole bottle-”

“No, I’m fine. It was good, though.”

“Okay. More for me,” Marcus said, standing up. He walked over to the kitchen and started pouring himself another glass of wine when his phone started to buzz. “Sorry.” He answered his phone and stepped out of the apartment.

Aldrich stood up and approached Odin’s altar. He inspected the statue again. The detail on it was amazing. Aldrich was starting to fall in love with Marcus all over again. He started getting a feeling in his stomach. Guilt. He isn’t able to do anything like this for Marcus, which makes him feel queasy whenever Marcus makes something for him.  “Fuck,” Aldrich muttered.

The door opened and Marcus stepped back inside. “It was Constantin. He needs me to babysit his kids. I have to go, sorry,” Marcus said. He approached Marcus and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. “Can I leave the wine here?” Aldrich nodded. “Great. You can have more, but don’t drink the whole bottle, okay?”

Marcus quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

Aldrich was sad to see him go, but they’ll see each other again soon enough. He sighed and sat back down on the couch, thinking of things he could do for Marcus, which was nothing.

Aldrich groaned. He couldn’t do anything creative like Marcus can. He grabbed his phone and called Eleni.

“Hey,” she said.

“I need help,” Aldrich said. “Marcus made me this amazing statue of Odin for my altar, and I need to do something nice for him, but I can’t do anything creative. You've dated him longer. What does he like?”

“Hmm. It really doesn’t matter if you get him anything. He doesn’t mind,” Eleni said. “As long as you give him affection, he’ll be fine.”

Aldrich groaned. “That doesn’t help me. I hate when people give me things. It makes me feel like I need to give them something in return.”

Eleni sighed. “You don’t need to get him anything. But if you really want to, buy something related to the sun, or music, or love for his altars.”

Aldrich thought for a moment. “I don’t have money,” he said.

“You can try sculpting something. I have no shortage of clay,” she said. Eleni was the art teacher at the school Aldrich and Marcus taught at. Aldrich guessed she gave some clay to Marcus to sculpt with.

“Nope, I’d just make a fool of myself.”

“Write a poem or a prayer for him,” Eleni suggested.

Aldrich almost threw his phone. “I can’t write, and I don’t know enough about the Roman pantheon to write a prayer.”

“I don’t know then. Just give him affection. He’s like a dog.”

“Yeah, he is. I’ll think about what to do. Bye,” Aldrich said.

“Bye,” Eleni said before hanging up.

Aldrich sighed and walked into the kitchen. He washed the wine glasses and set them on the counter. He then walked into his room and sat down on the bed. He brainstormed ideas before ultimately giving up and falling asleep.

“Just take him out on a date,” Eleni said. “He’d like that.”

They walked through the parking lot, fighting the wind. They entered the warm school and sighed. “I’m not good with dates.”

Eleni rolled her eyes. “Doesn’t matter. He’ll like it anyway. But if you really don’t want to, just bang him.”

Aldrich stopped abruptly. “ _ We are in a school _ ,” he said, blushing.

Eleni laughed. “I know, but there are no students here right now, and you’re saying no to everything else I suggest.”

“I’m just not good at giving affection,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Then, you’re gonna have to figure it out yourself,” Eleni said. She left Aldrich and started for the art room.

He walked in silence to the chemistry room. He unlocked the door and walked inside.

The day went by fast, and Aldrich was ready to leave when Marcus walked in. “Eleni told me you were thinking of getting me something. How sweet,” he said, smirking.

Aldrich took a deep breath.  _ I am going to kill her, _ he thought. “Maybe I am,” he said.

Marcus walked up to Aldrich. “It was a present. You do not need to get me anything. I don’t want anything. All you need to do is be yourself. That’s enough,” Marcus said, putting his hands on Aldrich’s shoulders.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Aldrich said.

“Kiss me. That’s all I need,” Marcus said, leaning forward.

Aldrich caressed Marcus’ cheeks and kissed him back. They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

“Awwww,” Eleni said from the doorway. “How cute.”

Aldrich turned red. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” she said. “You two are  _ so cute _ .”

Marcus chuckled and pulled away from Aldrich. “I have to babysit for Connie again tonight. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. And remember, Aldrich, that kiss was your repayment for the statue.”

He walked away, leaving Aldrich alone with Eleni. “Just do more of that. He loves it.” And with that, Eleni was gone as well.

Aldrich sat down at his desk. He thought about what Eleni and Marcus said. “I just have to kiss him more? That’s it?” He leaned over his desk and grabbed the papers he needs to grade. He stood up and walked out the door.

In the parking lot, he saw Marcus walking to his car. Aldrich watched him as he walked to his own car. When he got to his car, he just stood there, not wanting to lose Marcus. He leaned on his car as he watched Marcus get into his own car.

He finally got into his car when Marcus drove off. Aldrich drove off, thinking of kissing Marcus more. He normally tried to not have thoughts like that, but he let himself have them just this once. “If all I have to do is kiss Marcus more, I think I’d be okay with that,” he said.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eleni: you two just need to bone
> 
> Aldrich, for the next twenty minutes: BOOOOOOONE


End file.
